


Lipstick Smudges

by theunseeliequeen



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunseeliequeen/pseuds/theunseeliequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Chicago, 1922, Rebekah has feelings for Stefan, and Klaus knows. Klaus decides to remind Rebekah of where she belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Smudges

Chicago, Illinois

1922

Rebekah sat in the front seat of Klaus' sedan. Her compact was open and she studied herself in that circular mirror. Her face had been freshly powdered and her golden curls fell perfectly down the back of her neck. She was wearing her favorite white, beaded dress. She was dressed to kill, as she was every night. But her lipstick was smudged. She knew it was from the victim that she had fed from and she reached into her purse to pull out her tube of lipstick.

She sat waiting for Klaus. They were planning to go to a late supper at a fancy establishment that had just opened near the Pier. Rebekah had wanted to go so badly, since she had heard that they had brought in a top chef from France. Rebekah always had a fondness for French cuisine. But the night had been as smooth as she had wanted it to be. Klaus' temper had flared and while she was glad it didn't end with him destroying the entire gin joint, it did put a damper on her evening. She just hoped he wouldn't linger in there for too long.

She knew fully well why her brother had been in a sour mood. It was Stefan. Any trouble between her brother and her always came back to Stefan. Though Klaus had a budding friendship with the Ripper, he didn't like the idea of her getting close. To Rebekah, Klaus was being the selfish, obsessive creature she had known him to be. But wasn't Rebekah allowed to be a little selfish, now and again? She had given Klaus everything. She wanted something for herself and she wanted that dark looking being that took her breath away. For once in her life, she was going to forget familiar duty.

Rebekah had finished swiping on the last bit of lipstick when Klaus opened the door and got in, slamming the door behind him. His eyes flamed with anger and a sour look on his face. He reached for his keys and paid no mind to his sister. She slammed the compact shut and threw her things into her purse.

"Don't be that way, Nik," Rebekah said, irritability noted in her voice.

"I never painted you as a tramp," he said, turning to face her. His sour look did not change.

"I am not a tramp."

"Then why have you gotten so friendly with Stefan, lately?"

"Why have you?"

"I'm not the one pursuing him. He's not even worthy of you."

"I'll decide who's worthy of me, Nik."

"And what do you feel about him, Rebekah?"

"I love him," she said as plain as blank paper.

Klaus looked at Rebekah and his look turned from sour to dangerous. There was a deep, dark rage in his eyes and if she hadn't known her brother so well, she would have been afraid. She was not phased by his sudden change. She was going to hold her ground.

"You love him? You love him? I don't believe this," he hissed.

"I do," she responded.

"Well, dear sister, while you're busy fucking the Ripper, I just want you to ask yourself something," he said, growing calm and still.

"What?" she asked, not moving.

"As you're busy fucking him, ask yourself, does he ever make you feel like this?" he asked and with that, he pulled Rebekah into a kiss.

The kiss was fiery hot, as all the sweetest sins forged in hell were. He pressed hard against her lips, brushing fang against skin, tongue against tongue. Her body melted against his and her arms wrapped around him, pulling him tighter. She couldn't pull away and she didn't want to. So long they had been at this, feeling such desires first as mortals, but consummating as abominations. They were abominations, in every sense of the word, and Rebekah didn't care. Klaus filled up her loneliness, he understood her. Even now, with a new love on the horizon, she still couldn't ignore that kind of fire between her and Klaus.

Finally, Klaus pulled away and left Rebekah dazed and heated. If he hadn't, she would have went further than that kiss, right here in that sedan. She heard the motor roar into life and Klaus was pulling away. She turned away, not wanting to show that his words and actions had gotten under her skin and made her burn.

Rebekah didn't look at him. She reached into her purse and pulled out her compact and lipstick, ready to touch up the places he smudged.


End file.
